Lucien McKnight
' 'Summary Everyone has a past, you have one I have one, before we find the one who changes your future, your destiny, those were all the past, the past can't be changed, and its because of the past there's you and me, we meet, you and I can fit into the cadagories of life, anger, hate joy, love, no matter which one I fit into you and you fit into others, all we can change is the future, what's happening now changes the future and destiny, every moment of the future is truly in out hands... We just don't know it...' - Anne Flake '' Lucien was an Assassin that lived from the Clone Wars to the time of the new republic, he was a master stratigist, racer, sniper, pistolman, and swordsman. The leader of the Assassin Brotherhood, he achieved the mastery of the Force which allowed him to do things like teleportation, and orbital lightning strike. he had many moments of his life which broke down by the story you are about to read. '''Beginning "Justice?!? the Republic?!? I won't let anyone put those words together! and you're wrong about my actions irrelevant too. I lost my entire family because of the Republic. They believed in the galaxy, and they believed in your so-called ideals. And in the end, they were all killed and slaughtered at Naboo! That's why I will never believe a word that the Jedi ever says, I'll never believe in the Republic. I'll never believe any of your self-deceiving lies again. When you said you were going to uphold justice, did you ever stop and think of the innocents? Of how many people would die because you insisted on following through your values to the bitter end? I wish people who didn't understand stuff, wouldn't talk about things as if they did! Jedi fools." '' -- Rey Awuka Lucien was once just an average kid during the Clone Wars, his father worked as a weapons dealer for the Republic, arming the clone army with goods. Lucien was quite a spoiled child, he gotten into many troubles before his life changing moment, Lucien had two brothers, Lune and Lucius, they were basicly the ones who get him in trouble and get him out, but besides all that he was an average kid, he was a busy studier, his father pushed him over the maximum, giving him assignments on the history of the old republic, showing him which blaster is which, little tricks that each one could pull off, giving him freerunning courses. Insane really, but besides all that he still had a normal life, Lucien had a girlfriend, Anne Flake, her father, Ron Flake is familiar with Lucien's uncle, Anne had a similar life to Lucien's, one night he was visiting her in the cantina when a fight started, Lune, Lucien, and Lucius fought expertly, though Lucien got wounded by a madman with a flame thrower, so Anne and Lune took Lucien to his uncle, Rush McKnight, a healer and a warrior hired by the republic, currently living in the Jedi Temple, after a while they returned to Masion McKnight finding something that they never wished to happen '''Orphanage' Lucien, Lune, and Anne decided to sneek in with a secret passage to the , since the McKnight family didn't alow the children to stay out late, b Rising Action "You are either a killer or a patriot and until you choose you're just pathetic" '' ''- Lune McKnight Lucien's father, Lando McKnight was killed by a bounty hunter near the end of the Clone Wars, right before he was executed he gave Lucien his gear, a hidden saber which can be activated in the length of a true blade or a dagger, a hood, and his diary, the enteries spoke of Lando as an Assassin for the Republic, but not why he was killed. Lune, who originally was going to take on the work of Lando, was lost into the underworld of Coruscant and declared dead. Lucien took care of the rest of his family, but that was not to last. Lucien's mother after many years of grief, killed herself for that she could not bare the loss of her husband. the last 2 twins were declared an orphan and adopted into the rish and powerful Skyscaper family, Lucius then had to take in more weight, one day he was walking down a path, and a bandet ended his life, for the paper in pocket. The Skyscaper's can't stand to let Lucien to remember the pain he had been through, so they brain his painful moments and made him think he was actually Lucien Skyscaper. The Skyscaper family died during his age of 16, leaving Lucien with the power and the money. Brought into the War "I won't let you get in that Starfighter!! Ree and more of her men will die if I do!" "Then shoot me. I have to, for if I don't, more of my people will be murdered like the innocents on Naboo. this is my duty, for I am a warrior of The Republic, for now, a Jedi. So if you intend to stop me, I suggest you do so now, open fire." --Lucien daring Danton First time "Nobody is ever born into this world as a soldier, I don't understand. The Republic have already changed that by authorizing Clones into our army, but now they are picking random people off the streets and infecting them with that much cloned Jedi midichlorian? and to make that worst they expect us to use them?" ''-- Vann Blaze'' The Power Within ' ''"Lucien McKnight, you were not authorized to kill Ree, or to be the one of the prophecy, now the power is in your hands, I'm afraid I have to suggest your execution to the other members of the Jedi Council." "NO!" "Is it not true?" "Yes ...but even if its true I should not be judged just by my abilities alone!" '' ''-- Lucien speaking with the Jedi Council members '''ReBirth "I tried! But whenever we talked, he won't listen! He fought against me, hurting my friends! And then he took Melt's life!" "And so... that's why you did this to... your friend?" "He was an enemy. He wasn't on my side anymore! I had no choice but to destroy him! I can't let him continue on like this!" '' ''"Why would you do that?!?! He was your brother!!" "He killed Melt! He was only sixteen! He loved to cry! He thought of his family everyday! he only joined Nova to protect them! and Lune just cut him down right in my face!" '' ''-- Lucien to Ron 'Operation Angel Down ' "All you can think about is meeting power with more power! causing the war to repeat itself! Tell me, Mistress, is that really your true intention? Do you believe that will ever bring an end to this war?" "Of course it will! When the very last man against us is dead, this war will end, these men fight for only one thing! Victory! so they have to be prepared to pay the cost!" -- Lucien talking to Xalandra Once your in it you can't get out of it : "NO! Every begin has a life, a destiny! weather you a clone or not! this! this is your life, not his!" - Lucien McKnight Around the World "Here's war... If you kill a women's husband the son will hate you, if you kill a mother's son the brother would hate you, and if someone kills you, me and the others would hate them with all our lives!. Do you really think that this will really change anything, that we would achieve peace one day?" - 'Anne convincing Lucien . 'Revenge does change something! "Now, now Lucien... Remember, you are the one who helped me achieve immortality, so you of all people should know to fight against me is to fight against God." "Then i will fight against God" - Lucien talking to Nova Lucien met Nova again in an attack led by Spike Barrowson, that he was forced to join. He didn't attack Nova, though she controlled her men to attack Lucien's closest friends. He was forced to fight, thus he tried to back out but everytime he would see someone in danger and help them to be released. Lucien was forced to fight... He shifted the odds quickly but just as he was about to defeat Nova's last battalion, Nova took a partner he worked with, who is still in Nova Corp as a hostage. She retreated and left everyone inside the tower on Ryloth, causing it to burn down. After all the men were in safe distance, she killed Lucien's partner in front of his eyes. Lucien's hatred took over from there... After training by himself in his temple for years, few month of guncleaning, thousands slashed laser burned dummies, many times hacking in and stealing combat stratagies and weapon designs the Jedi had forbiden or n ever used. Uncle Rush came back to him and trained him, giving him multiple targets, such as Nova Corp generals and politiciens, ones who betraded the Assassin kind, and those who had brought evil to the world. Lucien crafted, blended thousands of lightsaber crystals onto a worthless scimitar. also Lucien acquired from him uncle, a family item, a peice of unpenatrible leather, soft as silk, it was originaly worn by the first Assassin, Lucien's ansestor, Luke McKnight, many in his time called him 'unkillable' and truely if you ask the public, he never died, the cape was passed on, which explains why the public saw 'unkillable' turn old, then young, then old again. and after he was ready, he hunted down Nova, leading many Attacks, and every time Nova keep letting her survents die for her, but as an result, for that Lucien ran fear through her entire organization, many left, those who didn't was killed in the attacks Lucien's and all Nova's enemies made, by then Nova Corps power ran smaller and smaller, Nova just disapperd after that. '''Once More! Lucien's name after destroying Nova Corp, ran through the galaxy, spreding his name, organizations formed either to help him or to go against him, but the ones who was trying to destroy Nova Corp was thankful, and Lucien formed an empire, a brotherhood, he taught many the ways to control the force, basic sword fighting skills, his brotherhood grew and grew, ''D''eath isn't something to be afraid of "Xalandra! Is this what you were hoping for? you whore!?" "You shouldn't blame me! This is mankind's dream, mankind's desire, mankind's destiny! To be the strongest, to go the farthest, to climb the highest!" "You're pathetic!" "To compete, to envy, to hate each other, and to devour one another!" "I won't let your twisted logic make things worse!" "Too late!! Lucien, You see... We're the product of all of this, that's how I know! You know it too don't you? your just fighting it better than i am." -- Lucien to Nova Nova Corp was reborn after the New Republic, but by then Lucien had already faced the problem of age, and was seeking the answers from his bloodline, he wanted to find out what h. He then traced it back to Mandalore, which wa s an occupied planet of Nova Corp 2. He later destroyed 2/3 of the Nova forces before he gave his last breath. His brotherhood still protects the New Republic, continueing on recruiting and hunting down the remaining forces. 'Inspiration' "Shut up! I came home after I caused a massacre, and your commending me on this victory?" -- Lucien McKnight :This story is inspired by the game time on Clone Wars Adventures of a player named Lucien McKnight. He wasn't famous, though he was popular. He knew almost everyone. He was a master at Speeder bike Racing, Republic Defender, Galactic Forces, and many other games. However the players in the story mentionned above, are mostly not dead. Special Thanks to: Lune Snowwalker(McKnight), for starting my early life in the play... Carter Sheppard(2), for the support u gave to me... Vann Blazebreaker, for not leaving after all that was done... Alexander Graysear, for helping me realize the dark... Meltdown Graysear, for helping me realize something real... Lucien Skyscaper, for the memories from the beginning... Zaalbar Lavabeam(Lucius McKnight), for helping to find my way through the entire path... GrandAdmird RedSpeed, for hiding me in the truth, away from the lies... Aron Falconsniper, for taking the side away from the fight... Dante Morse, for the actions that changed the ending... Spikey Barbossa, for letting me know that im not the only one... Shineing Light, for giving me the best memories i never had again... Wuher Mosisly, for helping me realize the big picture, and thanks for the spelling correction... Ree Shalla, for bringing me into the hands of Destiny... Xalandra Nova, for the scars you gave me, that helped me realize how most fade... And Finally for the most thanks The Clone Wars Adventures game!!!!!!!!!!!!! hope you enjoy! Quotes {C}{C {C}{C {C}{C {C}{C {C}{C {C}{C {C}{C {C}{C Category:Member Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Master Builder Category:Sith Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Member Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Leader Category:Allies of the Force Category:Master Builder Category:Sith Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:War Machine